Little less Conversation a little more Action
by TW712
Summary: Rusty Love Story
1. Danny's Home

Name: Rachel Ocean

Nickname: Rach, Ray

Age: 27

Relationships: Ex-Rusty

Other Facts: Used to work con jobs with Danny and Rusty until Danny went to jail. After Danny went away she had an off and on relationship with Rusty until about 2 years ago. When she left him and moved to New York to work on starting a career in fashion but so far has only gotten a secretary job for the editor at Vogue.

Name: Danny Ocean

Age: 43

Relationships: Ex-Wife Tess

Other Facts: Been in jail for the past two years. His wife Tess left him and is with Terry Benedict. Has no idea that his sister, Rachel and best friend Rusty had a relationship.

Name: Robert Ryan

Nickname: Rusty, Russ

Age: 33

Relationships: Ex Rachel Ocean, Isabel lahiri

Other Facts: Dated Rachel for almost 3 years when they broke up he went to L.A. where he began teaching movie stars to play cards.

The rest of the team will be introduced later in the story


	2. Ruben

Rachel's POV

I was rushing through the streets of New York to hurry and get that bitch I mean my boss's coffee and back to the office before her 3:00 meeting. I was standing in line waiting when I felt someone press against my back.

"Hey can I have your number beautiful "He whispered in my ear

"Listen ass-, oh my god Danny!" I said shocked, I was seeing my brother for the first time in 5 years

"How have you been baby sister?" he asked

"I've been alright, but what about you how have you been? When did you get out? What are you doing here?" I asked all in one breath and he laughed

"Slow down Rach I'm good, I got out yesterday, and I'm here because we need your help" he said

"Oh god what now? And who's we? "I asked

"Hey Rach" I turned I knew that voice it came from the person that I have been purposefully avoiding for the past two years the person that made me want move to all the way to New York. Standing there in all his glory was Robert Ryan a.k.a Rusty a.k.a my ex

"Rusty" I said stiffly as I noticed him checking me out

"How have you been?" He asked

"Good, so what the hell are you two trying to get me into now?" I asked trying to avoid an awkward conversation with Rusty.

"I got a job planned and I need you" He said

"Oh my God Danny you've barely been out 24 hours and you already have a job planned. Have you lost your mind?" I said

"Look mom we didn't come for a lecture we need to know if you're in or not" Rusty said

"Last time I checked I don't think I was talking to you" I snapped he always managed to get under my skin

"Alright calm down both of you" Danny cut in I just rolled my eyes

"Look Danny I got out of the game when you got locked up, I have a life here, and a job I can't just go running off to where ever it is you want me to go" I snapped

"Vegas" Rusty said

"What?" I asked confused

"We're going to Vegas" He said

"That's great but I can't just leave!" I said

"Why not? What's keeping you here? That crappy job you have or your little one bedroom apartment?" Danny snapped back at me

"How di-"Danny cut me off

"You really believe I didn't have eyes on you in five years? You're getting sloppy Rach"

"Look my life is none of your damn business. Besides you haven't even told me what the job is!" I snapped

"Um can you guys lower your voices people are staring" Rusty said and I looked and saw 2 dumb blondes looking over at our table

"Can I help you ladies with something? No, well keep your goddamn eyes on your coffee!" I snapped

"Rachel!" Rusty said and I just ignored him

"What's the job?" I asked Danny

"Don't freak out, we want to knock off a casino" Rusty said

"A CASINO ARE YOU TWO CRAZY!?" I shouted

"Lower your voice and yes a casino three to be exact" Danny said

"THREE! Ok now I know you're crazy, did they drug you in prison?" I asked getting up to leave

"Rachel wait, yes three and come on we need you please just come. Danny is right what do you have here this is the biggest jobs of our lives. If we do this you would be able to start your own company instead of just being the coffee girl" Rusty pleaded

"Right so come with us now or stay here and get the coffee orders for the rest of your life" Danny said  
Just then my phone began ringing and it was my bitch of a boss

"It's now or never Rach" Danny said

"Oh god Daniel Ocean you will be the death of me" I groaned and threw my phone away

"Yes!" Rusty said and gave me a hug

"So what casinos did you idiots have in mind?" I asked pushing him off

"The Bellagio, the Mirage and the MGM Grand" Danny said and I stopped

"Those are Terry Benedict's casinos" I said

"I know" Danny said going to hail a cab

"What the hell did I get myself in to?" I wondered out loud and Rusty just laughed

We caught a flight to Vegas, that night and got there early the next morning. Our first stop was Ruben who we hoped would be our benefactor for this job. But it didn't go as we hoped Ruben blew his lid the minute we told him

"You're outta your goddamn minds! Listen to me the three of you are nuts!" Ruben shouted at us

"I know more about casino security than anyone. I invented it and it cannot be beaten. They got cameras, they got locks, vaults. They got enough armed personnel to occupy Paris! Okay bad example" He said

"It's never been tried" Danny Said

"Oh it's been tried some guys even came close the 3 most successful casino robberies in Vegas, number 3, The Bronze medal, number 2 The Flamingo in 71', and 1 Outside Cesar's in 87'"

"But what I'm I saying? You guys are pros the best I'm sure you can make it out of the casino. Of course let's not forget once you're out YOU'RE STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKIN DESERT!" Ruben shouted again

"You're right, he's right" Rusty said

"Ruben your right our eyes were bigger than our stomachs" Danny said

"That's exactly what it is pure ego. But thank you for lunch it was delicious" I said as we got up to leave

"Oh and give Dominic you addresses I have some leftover furniture I want to send you" He said was we were walking away.

"Just out of curiosity, which casinos did you geniuses pick to rob?" He asked

"The Bellagio, Mirage, and the MGM Grand" I said

"Those are Terry Benedict's Casinos" Ruben said

"That's right Ruben" Danny said

"What do you got against Terry Benedict?" Ruben asked

"The question is what you have against him?" I asked

"He torpedoed my casino. Muscled me out now him going to blow it up next month to make way for some monstrosity. Don't think I don't see what you're doing" He said

"What are we doing?" Rusty said

"If you're going to steal for Terry Benedict you better goddamn know. This kind of thing used to be civilized you hit a guy he'd whack you, but with Benedict he'll kill you then he's go to work on you so at the end of this he better not know your involved" He said

"That's why we have to be very careful, very precise, well-funded" Danny said

"You got to be nuts too, and you're going to need a crew that is as nuts as you are, who do you got in mind?" Ruben asked

So Danny talked to Ruben about the people he was thinking about. Ruben gave us rooms to stay in until everything is set.

I was in my room sketching when someone knocked on my door

"It's open" I said not looking up

"You always got so wrapped up in your sketches" Rusty said coming in

"What do you want" I snapped

"Calm down killer I just want to talk"

"We have nothing left to talk about, so can you go"

"I think there's plenty to talk about"

"Well how about I don't want to talk, so get the hell out of my face" I said getting pissed

"Why are you angry?"

"You, it's always you Rusty"

"I don't do that. Do I?"

"Yes you do all the time and you're doing it now" I said

"Does it bother you that I'm here?" he asked

"Yes! Now what do you want?"

"I can't just stop in to see you?" He asked

"No you can't now what is it?"

"I told you already I want to talk I miss you Rach "he said

"Rusty don't" I said

"You miss me too just admit it" He said

"No I don't Rusty, and for your information I just started seeing someone" I said

"Please that cop you've got to be joking"

"How did you know?" I asked surprised

"Who else would Danny trust with such an important job as looking out for his sister" He smirked

"Look stay out of my business what I do is not any of your concern anymore"

"Just be honest you miss me. Your friend is nothing compared to me, bet he doesn't hold you like I do, kiss you, touch you, and make love to you" He said with a smirk

"DAMMIT RUSTY LEAVE!" I yelled

but like always he didn't instead he walked up to me and kissed me. I push him away and punched him in the face

"Damn you always did have a mean right hook" He said then he shoved me up against the wall and kissed me again but this time I kissed back, which quickly turned into making out Rusty picked me up and I wrapped my leg around his waist as he carried me to the bed he laid me down and began kissing and sucking on my neck.

Rusty's POV

After I pull off her shirt I look at her

"You're so beautiful "I said as I started kissing and sucking her neck

"Are you ready to admit that you missed me?" I asked

"No"

"Say it" I demanded as I pulled her closer

"NO" She said

"I've missed you Rachel, so much" I said kissing her

I know that I was stupid for letting her go. Soon she was tugging at my shirt so I pulled it over my head. Our clothes came of one by one now I was teasing her I ran my hands down her side, and pushed her underwear from her body. She was ready, and so was I. she pulled my boxers

"Now" she panted, "I need you now, Russ"

Rachel's POV

I lay back with Rusty on top of me. He gave one powerful thrust and he filled me up. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He moved his hips as he slid in and out of my body. I moved my hips to match his pace. As pleasurable as it was, I wanted more. I would never admit this but I did miss him a lot

"Faster Russ." I begged.

I felt Rusty smile against my neck and then looked into my eyes increasing his speed. We stared at each other as our pleasure increased. I clutched the sheets and tilted my head back gasping as Russ hit my spot it felt amazing. Rusty continued to hit that spot. I didn't feel my orgasm hit until I screamed with pleasure. I remained in this state until Rusty came within me. He stopped but remained inside of me Rusty held him above me as we caught our breath

"You are so amazing" He said

"I know" I smirked and rolled on top of him

"Ready for another round?" I smiled playfully

as they continued with their activities little did they know someone walking by could hear everything they were doing


	3. Building a Crew

Rachel's POV  
I woke to the sun shining in my face and I rolled over into something solid, I opened my eyes and saw Rusty, and last night flashed back in to my head I sat up and look down and Rusty and shook my head

"Ugh stupid" I said to myself as I got up

I went to take a shower when I came back into the room Rusty was still sleeping so I just grabbed some clothes and went to change after I changed I went down stairs and saw Ruben and Danny.

"Hey" Danny said

"Morning" Ruben said

"Hey Russ still asleep?" I asked knowing the answer

"Yeah you know that guy can sleep all day" Danny joked

"Morning everybody" Rusty said excitedly coming in the kitchen his left jaw was bruised from where I punched him last night.

"Speak of the devil" I said under my breath

"What happened to your face?" Danny asked Rusty

"What are you talking about?" Rusty asked with smile

"Who the hell punched you in the face?" Ruben asked bluntly

"The girl I was with last night she liked it rough" He joked 

"Where is she?" Danny asked

"She left early this morning" Rusty said looking straight at me

"So what's up for today?" I said changing the subject

"We're putting together a crew today" Danny said

Later that day

We were sitting on Ruben's patio going over the list of crew members

"So let get started who we got" Danny said

"Frank C has come down with a bad case of bronchitis and is transferring to warmer climates. "I said

"Good what about drivers?" Danny Asked

"I talked to the Malloy's" Rusty said

"The Mormon twins?" Danny asked

"Yeah there're in Utah 2 months off the job. I sense they're having trouble filling the hours." Rusty said

"O.K. electronics?" Danny asked

"Livingston Dell" I said

"Where is he?"

"He has been doing surveillance for the FBI mob squad." I said

"How are his nerves?"

"Not so bad"

"Ammunitions?" I asked

"Phil Turrentine" Danny said

"Dead" Rusty stated

"No Shit on the job?" Danny asked

"Skin cancer"

"Send flowers?"

"Dated his wife for a while"

"Hey can we focus!" I snapped feeling a little jealous after what Rusty said

"Wait Basher's in town" I stated

"There might be a problem with availability" Rusty said

that night we were parked around the corner from were Basher and his team was being arrested 

"Hey Rach hand me that jacket" Rusty said 

"Here"

"Thanks"

"So how was Rusty?" Danny asked out of the blue

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did he take care of you? Made sure you had everything you needed, I asked him to watch out for you while I was in" Danny said

"Yeah he told me we hung out a few times" I said shortly not wanting to get on the subject of Rusty

"He didn't ditch you for some girl did him?"

"Well you know Rusty" I said with a fake laugh

just then Russ comes back with Basher and I let out the breath I was holding

"Hey bash how've you been?" Danny asked

"Can't complain but I got to admit it'll be nice working with real villains again"

"Hey Bash" I said

"Hello Beautiful, your look gorgeous as always, ay Danny when are you going to let me marry your sister?" Basher asked jokily. I saw Rusty grip the wheel very tightly

"Never" Danny said laughing.

The following day Danny, and Rusty, are in San Diego to find the amazing Yen

Rusty's POV 

"Which is the amazing Yen?" Danny asked

"The little Chinese guy" I retorted

"Okay who else is on the list?"

"He is the list"

"I don't know he doesn't seem all the diff-"He was cut off by Yen trick

"Well we got a grease man" He said

"We got a grease man" I stated

We were leaving I was eager to get back to Rachel I just kept thinking about her and the other night

"We need Saul" Danny said pulling me from my thoughts

"He won't do it he got out of the game a year ago" I told him

"He get religion?"

"Ulcers"

"Well you could ask him"

"Hey I could ask him" I said

*************************************************************************************

The following day I was at the races following Saul. I started to walk up behind him when he started talking to me

"I saw you at the paddock before the second race, and outside the men's room when I placed my bet. I saw you before you got up this morning." Saul said never looking up from peeling his orange

"How you been Saul?" I asked

"Never better"

"What's with the orange?"

"My doctor says I need vitamins"

"So why not take vitamins?"

"What are you here to give me a physical?"

"Box seats come on" I told him 

"So you going to treat me like an adult and tell me what the job is or should I just say no and get it over with?"

"Saul you're the best there is you're in Cooperstown what do you want"

"Nothing I got a duplex now, I got wall to wall and a goldfish. I'm seeing a nice lady who work the counter a Macy's, I've changed"

"Guys like us don't change Saul we either stay sharp or get sloppy but we don't change."

"So are you going to treat me like a grownup at least? And tell me what the job is?  
I whisper it in his ear while he sits back

"And how is the lovely Rachel Ocean?" Saul asked changing the subject

"She good Saul, she pissed at me but good" 

"I take it she did that to your face?"

"You know it" I said rubbing my jaw

"She's always been a little spitfire hasn't she?"

"Yeah she is" I smiled thinking about her that one of the main reasons why I love her

"Well don't make her wait around too long"

"Sure Saul…let me know what your decision is" I said and left. 

Rachel's POV

"Saul makes ten. Ten outta be good enough, you think we need one more" Danny said

"I think we need one more" I said

"Ok we'll get one more" Danny said

"Ok well then I'm going to bed" I said

"Yeah get some sleep Ray you don't look like you feeling too good" Danny

"Night guys" I said and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek

Rubin's POV

Rachel leaves to go upstairs and I see Rusty watching her every move. I laugh to myself at the thought of them thinking no one knows. Even though they are trying to hide it they act like

"She doesn't look so good does she" Danny asked

"I'm sure it just stress from the job" I said

"Yeah maybe" Danny said

"Well fellas I'm going to my room" Rusty said standing up

"Alright hey do a favor and check on Rachel for me?" Danny asked

"Will do" Rusty said running up stairs

I laugh to myself again at this whole situation, yes I'm sure Rusty will check on her alright.

Rachel's POV  
I have a really bad headache as I pull on my pajamas, as I'm changing Rusty comes in

"I see you're getting ready for me" He jokes

"Not tonight Russ please"

The smile wipes off his face and he has a look of concern and he comes over and wraps his arms around me

"Ray what's wrong tell me?" I asked her

"Nothing just a bad headache I'm stressed that's all" she told me

"Well let's make a deal you relax and don't get work up about this and when this job is done you and I get away go on a vacation or something?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Rusty" She said and pushed me away

"What's wrong? What did I do I thought everything was fine between us after last night?"

"Rusty there is no more us, and last night was just sex it's nothing new between us" She said

"What's so wrong with us being together?"

"Where do you want me to start? Russ we tried this already it didn't work, so let's just leave it alone"

"No I'm not we were good together I know I messed up a bit and ended up hurting you but Rachel please" I begged

"No were weren't we fought all the time, and you always left when things got hard, you go out and get drunk and I dealt with it until some women called your phone saying she couldn't wait to see you again do it again remember that." She said as she began to cry

"Nothing happened Ray I was at the bar and we talked and she hit on me I don't even remember giving her my number" I said

"It doesn't matter anymore anyways Rusty it two years too late it's over, we're over"

"Don't say that Rachel we can still fix this we can be together" I pleaded I pulled out the picture I always kept in my wallet from our first date and showed it to her 

"You remember this we were happy and don't put this all on me you started pushing me away first Rach what happened?" I asked 

"You could never be open with me you never told me how you felt and I needed to hear it more than anything"

"I thought you knew how I felt"

"How could I you never said it and you sure as hell didn't show, you didn't even try to come after me when I left"

"How was I supposed to know that's what you wanted?" 

"How could you not know that?" She snapped 

"What do you want from me? Because you never told me that either" I snapped back

"What I wanted was for you to fight for me, I wanted you to at least have some scrap of respect for me as your girlfriend you couldn't even tell Danny about us, and most of all I wanted was for you to tell me that you love me" 

"I didn't know you felt that way" 

"That is something you're just supposed to know so just leave" 

"No were not done here" 

"Yes we are we are at different parts of our lives now I was never pushing you away I was trying to hold on for life, but you couldn't do the same so yes we are done here" She said then walked into the attached bathroom, I walked over and tried the door but she had locked it. I let out a breath

"I love you Rachel you may not believe but I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you just how much"


	4. Planning the Heist

Rachel's POV

Yesterday Danny went to get our 12th and final crew member Linus Caldwell. He's the son of an old friend Bobby Caldwell, initially that's who we really wanted but he got out of the game a few years ago so he recommended his son. The team is supposed to arrive tonight, so we spent the day getting ready for them. Around 8:00 that night the doorbell rang, it was most of the guys.

"What did you guys get a group rate or something?" Ruben asked them

"Ruben don't be rude, come on in guys" I said and they came in

"Straight through to the backyard" I directed them

"Rachel Ocean" Saul said pulling me into a hug

"Saul good to see you, how have you been?"

"This old man is hanging in there" He said and I laughed

"Come on Saul" I said leading him to the back I was getting him something to drink, when I felt eyes burning into the back of my skull I looked and saw Rusty staring at me I rolled my eyes and went back to Saul. I sat there talking to him until Danny came out

"Gentlemen welcome to Las Vegas, everybody eaten? Good. Everybody sober? Close enough, alright before we go inside nobody's on the line here yet. What I am about to propose is highly lucrative and highly dangerous, if it's not your particular brand of vodka help yourself to as much food as you like and have a safe journey no hard feelings. Otherwise come with me" Danny said leading us into the house we got in and waited for all the guys to have a seat before we started. Just as they all sat down I pulled up the casino map

"The 3000 block of Las Vegas Boulevard, also known as the Bellagio, the Mirage, and the MGM Grand. Together they are 3 of the profitable casinos in Las Vegas" Danny said then I changed the map to the vault.

"This is the vault at the Bellagio, it's located below the strip beneath 200 feet of solid earth. It safeguards every dime that passes through each of the 3 casinos above it and we're going to rob it" Danny told them

"Smash and grab job huh?" That Linus guy said

"Slightly more complicated than that" Rusty said and I rolled my eyes

"Well yeah" Linus said trying not to seem embarrassed

"This is courtesy of Frank Catton, the new blackjack dealer at the Bellagio" I said changing the subject

"Okay bad news first this place houses a security system the rivals most nuclear missile silos. First we have to get within the casino cages" Danny said

"Which anybody will tell you it takes more than a smile" I said

"Right, next through these doors each of which requires a different 6 digit code that is changed every 12 hours. Now past those doors is where it gets tricky the elevator won't move without authorized fingerprint identification" I said

"Which we can't fake" Rusty cut in

"And vocal confirmation from both the security system within the Bellagio and the vault below" I added

"Which we won't get" Rusty said

"Furthermore the elevator shaft is rigged with motion detectors" Danny said

"Meaning if we tried to override it manually the shaft would lock down automatically and we'd be trapped" Rusty explained

"Once we get down the shaft though it's a piece of cake" I said

"Yeah just…..2 more guards with UZIs, and the most elaborate vault door known to man any questions?" Danny finished and Yen said something in Chinese

"No tunneling out they have sensors underground 100 yards in every direction so if a groundhog would nest there they'd know it" Rusty told him

"Anyone else?" Danny asked

"Yeah you said something about good news?" One of the twins said

"Yeah the NGC stipulates that a casino must hold in reserve enough cash to cover every chip at play on its floor. That means on a weekday by law a casino must carry anywhere between 70 and 80 million dollars in cash and coin. On a weekend between 80 and 90 million, on a fight night like the one 2 weeks from tonight, the night we're going to rob it between 150 million without breaking a sweat." I said

"Now there's 12 of us each with an equal share you do the math" Danny finished as he took a drink

"I have a question" Saul said

"Yeah?" Danny asked

"Say we get into the cage and the security doors there, and down the elevator we can't move, and past the guards with the guns, and into the vault we can't open"

"Without being seen by the cameras" Rusty cut in

"Oh yeah I forgot about that part" Danny said

"Okay well say we do all of that we're just supposed to walk out of there with a 150 million dollars in cash on us without getting stopped?" Saul asked

"Yeah" Danny said and I nodded

"Oh okay" Saul said and sat back 

The next morning we checked into the Bellagio and began our assignments for the job

"Ok first task reconnaissance. I want to know what goes on in all three casinos, from dealer's rotation to path of every cash cart. I also want to know everything about every guard, every watcher and anyone with a security badge. Find out where they're from, nicknames, how they take there're coffee. Most of all I want you all to know these casinos because they were built to keep people in I want you all know the quick routes out." Danny said

"Second task power. On the night of the fight we flip the switch on sin city. Then Basher it your show"

"Do you want broke, blind, or bedlam"

"How about all three?"

"Right it's done"

"Third task surveillance security has an eye on everything, so we want an eye on them Livingston?"

"It's not the least accessible system I've seen but it close. There's no closed-circuit to tap into?" Livingston asked

"No" Danny stated

"Do they have an in house technician?" he asked

"Two and one of them is lonely" Rusty told him

Danny, Rusty and I were watching the monitors waiting for Livingston to finish tapping into the circuit. Just then one by one we had a complete view of the hotel.

"Alright we're up and running" I said

"Why do they always paint hallways that color?" Danny asked

"They say taupe is very soothing" Rusty answered and Danny shrugged

"I'm very disturbed by the fact you just said the word taupe" I told Rusty and he just smiled, just then we turned back to the cameras and noticed Livingston was lost

"Uh-oh" Rusty said just then a security guard walked up on him but he was just handing him back his walkie-talkie when he was gone I let out the breath I had been holding

"That was too close, this job is going to give me anxiety" I said going to get a drink

"Fourth task construction we need to build an exact replica of the vault" Danny said

"To practice?" I asked

"Something like that" He answered

"Fifth task intelligence we need those codes Linus from the only guy who has all three" Danny told him

"Who Benedict?" he asked

"Learn to love his shadow"

"All I get is to watch the guy?"

"Got to walk before you can crawl" Danny told him

"Reverse that" I told him

"Sixth task transport"

"I got it" Frank said.

Frank was gone for about 2 hours and came back with a really great deal on the vans.

Later that Night 

Everyone was off doing their job, Saul was 'checking-in' the twins were his bodyguards. I have no idea where Danny went, I just glad Rusty is leaving me alone because he makes me feel things I shouldn't. Everyone else was working on the vault but I was stuck on camera duty. Just then someone came in I looked and saw Linus

"Hey Rachel" He said

"Hey I thought you were watching Benedict?" I said with a small yawn

"Yeah he doesn't come down from his office for about another hour"

"Wow you getting pretty good at this"

"Thanks, um do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You just did" I said and he let out a small laugh

"How did you get involved in all of this?" He asked me

"Um well Ruben taught Danny and me everything we know. Well he taught Danny and I picked it up from him. For the longest time it's been me and Danny against the world so he got started I told him I wanted in and I've had his back ever since"

"Why didn't you just get out?"

"To be honest I enjoy it I love that rush you get after a job heist and the pay day is not bad either"

"But what about your artwork I've seen you drawing and I bet you're really good why not peruse that?"

"Well when this job is done I'll have enough money to take on my designing full time and hopefully this time I won't have to get back in the game"

"How does Danny feel about that?"

"Danny has always supported me in whatever I wanted to do, he just wants to see me happy. He never really wanted me in this life, but I do what I want" I told him with a smile

"You know you have a really beautiful smile Rachel" He said leaning closer

"Thank you Linus" I said blushing

"You really cute when you blush too"

Linus leaned even closer and brushed some hair out of my face then leaned to kiss me

"Linus-"I started as I was pulling away

"What the hell is going on here" a voice cut me off

Linus pulled away and we both turned and looked to see a very pissed of Rusty standing by the door


	5. Tess

Rusty's POV

I was on my back to the room to hopefully get Rachel to talk to me. We haven't spoken directly in almost 3 days and it's killing me. I want us to work this whole thing out and be together. When I opened the door there was that little shit Linus trying to kiss Rachel, _MY _Rachel.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I demanded

"It's nothing Rusty" Rachel said standing up

"Nothing? Because it sure as hell looked like something Rach"

I walked up to Linus and got in his face

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Nothing Rusty I-I-I I don't… I- -I mean" he stammered 

"That's Danny's sister you asshole, that means she's off limits especially to you. Got it?"

"Got it" He said

"Don't you have a job to do aren't you supposed to be trailing Benedict?"

"Um yeah" He said

"Then get to it" I said and shoved him towards the door and he left, and turned to Rachel who looked pissed. What right does she have to be pissed when she was about to kiss someone else

"Really Rach? Linus? You'd really stoop that low just to get back at me"

"To get back at you? My world does not start and end with you Rusty. It was nothing like I said and if it was it's none of your damn business! Why can't you get that though you thick skull?"

"You are my business"

"No I'm not we are not together why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Because…."

"Because what? Say what you need to say Russ for once please!" She snapped at me

"Nothing"

"See that's your problem you could never tell me how you feel or what on your mind what were you going to say? Say it go-"

I cut her off by kissing her, I felt her stiffen then she relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around me, and I pull her closer, as soon as I ran my tongue across her lips she pushed me off

"Stop Russ we can't keep doing this"

"What? What are we doing wrong?"

"Us is wrong this game were playing is wrong I can't keep setting myself up to get hurt, and then what about Danny?"

"What about Danny?"

"You don't feel the lease bit guilty about sleeping with your best friend's sister?"

"Why should I we are adults Rach we can do what we want and I want to be with you. You know it was never my intention to hurt you"

"But you did and you can't keep fighting with me then making it up with sex, and I don't really know if I want to be with you again"

"Rachel baby don't say that all I'm asking for is one more chance if it doesn't work then I'll leave you alone" I said stepping closer to her and cupping her face in my hands

"You hurt me so bad Rusty I can't do that again, and there is so much more that you don't even know" I said

"Then tell me" I said and she just shook her head

"That's not fair how can you sit there and say I don't talk when you're hiding something?"

"Rusty I don't know" she looking away

"Yes you do now look at me please" I begged she turned her head back to me I lean in to kiss her

"I was pregnant Rusty" She whispered quietly and I felt my heart stop

"What did you say?"

"I was pregnant Russ, I was so excited to tell you. You came home we fought you left and instead of talking to me you decided to pour all of our problems out to some women you met in a bar. So I left" She said and I felt myself getting pissed

"So you just left with MY BABY!"

"No you don't get to do that to me" She started but I cut off

"OH SHUT UP RACHEL STOP TRYING TO PLAY THE VICTIM, YOU HURT ME TOO, BUT I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU HOW MANY MORE TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY IT" I yelled

"You need to calm down" She

"FUCK THAT WHERE'S THE BABY WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I yelled the next thing I felt stinging on my cheek she slapped me

"Don't dare! Don't ever try to say I did something I loved my baby"

"Where is the baby!" I snapped lowing my voice

"I LOST IT! Is that what you wanted to hear? About 2 months after I left I went to my 4 month check-up and there was no heartbeat. So I had to go through labor for about 8 hours to deliver my dead son, _our _son. You wanted to know there it is" She said trying to hold back tears I stepped forward to taker her in my arms when the door open and in walked the team minus Danny and Linus. Rachel pushed me off and walked off into her room I just stood there with all the guys staring at me.

"So…. what was that?" Frank was the first person to speak

"Nothing" I said grabbing my jacket and leaving the room I needed a breath of fresh air and I drink something very strong

"You know Danny not going to like you messing around with his sister" Frank stated as I walked past

"It's no one business about what goes on between us" I said and left.

Rachel's POV

I was sitting in my room crying as I always did when I got to thinking about my miscarriage if you could call it that. Then I got to thinking about Rusty I miss him so much, a lot more than I'm willing to admit. Maybe I have the same problem as Rusty I don't trust easily, maybe I should give him another chance. Maybe we could go to counseling to work out our problems, I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on my door. 

"Just a minute" I said wiping my face

"Come in" I said just then Danny walked in, crap he always knew when there was something wrong with me

"Hey what are you doing in here all by yourself?" Danny asked

"Just trying to get so sketches done and thinking about something's" I said not looking at him

"Let me see" I showed him my pad

"Wow these are very good Rach you're going be amazing" He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders

"Thanks it seems to be the only thing I'm good other than stealing" I joked

"Don't talk like that Rach you'll be amazing with whatever you choose to do"

"Thank you Danny" I said looking at him for the first time

"For what? Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"You've just always been there, and you taking care of my after mom died and with dad being dad, I love you so much big brother" I said and he pulled me into a hug

"I love you too baby sister, is this what got you all upset? Because I'm going to always be there for you even if you don't want me to" He said with a smile

"No this is not what I'm upset about. I'm having guy troubles" I said

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" He asked and I laughed

"No, Danny you're still on probation remember?" I said

"I know but I don't care I'd kill for you, you know that. Besides if he's making you cry I already don't like him" He said and I laughed because if he only knew the irony of the situation

"You know Danny when this is all said and done and I have my fashion line up and running you will never get me back" I said and he laughed

"Well I kind of plan on this being my last job too"

"Really what brought this on?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking too sis, I decided I like it out here better that in there. Who knows I might even come work for you. When you become a big fashion designer you're going to need a bodyguard and who better than your big brother" He said making me laugh

"12million and you want to be a bodyguard? Man Danny I can't wait to see my designs on the runway you know that's always been my dream, you will be at my first show right?" I asked 

"Well I don't know I'll have to see what my schedule looks like when the time comes so I can't make any promises"  
"What? You already promised jackass" I said punching him in the stomach 

"Ow of course I will be there, and I better have the best seat in the house"

"Hey just checking"  
"I think you might have bruised my rib" he said 

"Oh I did not hit that hard you big baby" I said laughing at him 

"This isn't funny you really hurt me"

"Oh my God drama queen"

"That's not nice, I need you to do me favor"

"What's up?" I asked

"I need you to find Rusty then the two of you go meet up with Linus and get the 411 on Benedict"

"Do I have to go with Rusty" I whined

"Yes what the problem you two got along really well before what's wrong"

"It's just that things change people change" I said

"What Happened?"

"Nothing Danny don't worry about it"

"Hmm ok promise me whatever it is if it gets to be too much you'll come talk to me"

"I promise Danny" I said and hugged him

"I got to go find Rusty" I said and left the room, when I walked in the living area all the guys stopped talking and looked at me I just rolled my eyes and left to find Rusty, I found him down by the bar surprise, surprise.

"Hey come on we have to meet Linus" I said putting a hand on his arm

"I can do by myself, and I'll just tell Danny you were there" He said

"Russ come on this is about the job not us right now, and in case you forgot there are 10 other people depending on this. Can we at least be civil for now?" I asked

"Fine let's go" he said snatching his arm away and walking off without me and I just rolled my eyes

"Way be civil, acting like a child" I said to myself and followed after him. We met Linus down in the lobby to get the info on Benedict. He blushed when he saw me but looked down when Rusty glared at him.

"Okay Linus tell us about Benedict" Rusty said

"That guy a machine He arrive at the Bellagio every day at 2 pm same car, same driver. He remembers all the valets name on the way in, his offices are upstairs he works hard. Then hits the lobby floor at 7 sharp to talk with his casino manager" Linus told us

"What do they talk about?" I asked

"All business, Benedict likes to know everything that goes on in his Casino, likes to be in control. There's rarely an incident he doesn't know about or handle personally. Spends a few minutes glad-handing the high rollers He speaks Spanish, German, and Italian and is getting good at Japanese. He out buy 7:30 and is handed a black portfolio contents: the day's take and new security codes, then he heads to the restaurant"

"That portfolio contains codes to all the cage doors?" Rusty asked

"Yeah and 2 minutes after they're changed he has them, in his hands. Like I said he a machine, you guys can really pick'em this guy's as smart as he is ruthless. The last guy he caught cheating he not only sent him up for ten years but he had the bank seize his house and bankrupted his-" 

"Brother-in-law tractor dealership, I heard" Rusty cut him off 

"He doesn't just take out knees he ruins you livelihood and the livelihood of everybody you've ever known" 

"You scared?" Rusty asked 

"You suicidal? "Linus retorted 

"Only in the morning" he finishing up is food 

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked

"Now what?" Rusty asked ignoring me

"Now comes the girl, she comes down right after him"

"Where does she come from?" I asked

"She the curator to the museum upstairs, here she is it's the best part of my day"

"Oh my god" I said once I saw her turning so she didn't see me

"I don't know if we can use her yet I still haven't caught her name"

"Tess" Rusty said

"What?"

"Her name is Tess" I said I turned to Rusty and shook my head

"He is so dead" I said and stormed off with Rusty following. When we got back to the garage I was beyond pissed.

"Danny we need to talk to you" I said

"Ok?" Danny said confused and followed us outside

"Please tell us that this is not about her" I asked

"Who?"

"TESS! Because if this is about her then we are walking off this job now" Rusty said

"Just tell us right now this is not about screwing the guy who screwing you wife"

"Ex-wife and no not entirely, do you two remember when we got into this business we said we're going to play the game-"

"Like we had nothing to lose" Rusty said cutting him off

"Yeah well I lost something I lost someone. That's why I'm here"

"Yeah but the problem is now we're stealing two things "Rusty said

"And if push comes to shove you can't have both which do you choose and remember Tess does not split twelve ways" I said

"If everything goes to plan I won't have to make that choice" Danny said and we stood there trying to process this

"How'd she look?" Danny asked and I rolled my eyes

"She looked good?" Rusty answered and I scoffed, Danny nodded and walked back inside

"I can't believe this how he could play us like this" I said

"Believe it or not I don't blame him" Rusty replied

"Excuse me you were just as pissed as I am a few minutes ago" I said

"Because I would do the same thing if I was in his place what I'd do whatever it takes to get you back" Rusty said and walked off

"Rusty wait" I called

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk later? Please?"

"Tomorrow I just need to cool off tonight" He said and walked away.


	6. Let's Stop fighting

Danny's POV

After being yelled at by Rachel and Rusty, I headed down to the restaurant to see Tess. Hey what more harm could I do? Besides I need her to know that I'm here, once she knows that she'll know why I'm here.

"You're 30 seconds late I was about to send out a search party "she said but stopped when she saw me

"Hello Tess"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm out"

"You're out?"

"Of prison remember? I went out of cigarettes and never came back" I said

"I don't smoke. Don't sit"

"They say I paid my debt to society"

"That's funny I never got a check" She retorted

"You're not wearing your ring" I said seeing her hand

"I sold it I don't have a husband or didn't you get the papers?"

"I did my last day inside"

"I told I write, Danny go now before-"

"Before what? Benedict? Hey can I get a whiskey thanks" I said to the waiter then turned back to Tess

"Danny!"

"Tess you're doing a great job running the museum. All right I'll make this quick...I came here for you. I want to move on with my life and I want you with me"

"Danny you're a thief and liar"

"I only lied about being a thief but I don't do that anymore"

"What steal?" She asked

"Lie".

"Danny I'm with someone now who doesn't have to make that choice"

"Yeah you're right because he's very clear on both"

"You know what your problem is?"

"I only have one?"

"You've met too many people like you I'm with Terry now" She stated

"Does he make you laugh?"

"He doesn't make me cry"

"Tess that's okay you want to make a new life with someone else that's fine but not him"

"Spoken like a true ex-husband"

"I'm not joking Tess"

"I'm not laughing Danny you have to admit that you have a problem when give me advice about my love life"

"But that doesn't mean that I'm wrong"

"Do you know what you're getting into cause you should walk out the door now if you don't"

"Tess I know what I'm doing"

"What are you doing? "A voice said

"Just catching up" I said

"Terry meet my ex-husband" Tess introduced us

"Danny Ocean" I said

"Mr. Ocean" he said

"I'm in your seat" I said getting up

"Danny was walking by and spotted me"

"Is that so? "He said

"Yeah imagine the odds"

"Danny was just about to-"

"I just stopped by to say hi to Tess" I cut in

"Stay and have a drink. He said"

"I can't" I said while at the same time Tess

"He can't "Tess said

"Well them nice meeting you" he said

"Good to see you Tess"

"Take care Danny"

"Terry" I said and left

"Danny"

Rachel's POV

I had just came back our construction site. As soon as a stepped foot in the room I saw Rusty watching the monitors. I knew we needed to talk so I guess now is as a good of time as any.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" he said shortly

"So where is everyone?" I asked trying to make conversation

"I don't know" He said

"Russ can we talk?" I said sitting next to him

"What is there to talk about? How you don't trust me? Or how you didn't tell me you were pregnant?"

"Rusty I do trust you, I trust you with my life. You're right I spent a lot of time blaming you for everything, when I'm just as much to blame. You said you didn't cheat and I should've believed you and I'm sorry" I said

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have left, but you should've told me you were pregnant. No matter what was happening between us I would've been there for you, you shouldn't have went through all of that alone"

"I know I should've told you and I have no excuses for what I did"

"Can we start over? I want to be with you Rachel, like before actually even better we can pick up where we left off and I'll tell Danny if that's what you want" He said 

"Tell me you love me" I said

"What?"

"Tell me you love me, and we can go from there. We can make this work, we go to counseling or something. But I need to hear you say it" I said

"Rachel I don-"

"Just stop I'll give you some time, because I do want this with you Rusty" I said as I got up and went into my room I changed into my pajamas and went out on my balcony and began to cry I don't really know why I'm crying this time

"Rach… are you crying?" I jumped and turned around to see Rusty

"It's nothing" I said turning back around

"This is a great view" he said over my shoulder

"Yeah it is"

"Have you thought about what I said before, how we should get away, go to a nice tropical island" He said as I felt my hair being moved from my neck and soft lips caressing a very weak spot on my neck.

Rusty's POV  
When I heard Rachel crying on her balcony it broke my heart because once again she's crying over me. I didn't need time to think I know that I love her with all my heart, but then I saw her in those pajamas and let's just say I let my heart and hormones take over. I walked behind her and began kissing her neck which I knew was her weak spot. She gripped the railing tighter and a moan escaped her lips, I knew she wanted more. So I started biting and nibbling as I put my hands on her hips, and gently began turning her around so she could face me.

Rachel's POV

I let go of my grip on the railing and let Russ turn me around, not fighting him when our lips touched that did it .I let all of my inhibitions go, and chewed on his bottom lip and then surprised him when I was the first to graze my tongue past his lips. He fought back though with his tongue, demanding dominance.  
I let him win, letting him do with me as he pleased. His one hand slid under my flimsy, thin top and he ran his hand over my toned stomach and up to my breasts. I moaned at his Touches, and then again when his lips moved down my cheek and over my jaw line. Russ smirked to himself and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and, holding me securely, made his way into the room and over to the bed. He sat me on the bed and lifted my arms in the air to get rid of the top that was clearly in the way. With one graceful move, he had the top off and let it drop to the floor at his feet.

Rusty's POV

Rachel reached out and slid her hands down my chest and began to unbutton my shirt which was gone within about five seconds. She ran her fingers down just above the waist band of my pants with the tips of her fingers, and then began to work on my belt buckle the next thing I know my pants were off, before I climbed on top of her with a devilish grin, causing her fall back and her head sinking into the soft pillows. I leaned down and kissed her, kissed her shoulders, her collarbone and left a trail of kisses over her heart, and down her stomach. I ran my hand down her body while I removed her little shorts with the other. All I wanted was Rachel. Rachel was all I've ever wanted. I kissed my way back to Rachel's lips, never ignoring the soft moans slipping from her delicate, lush mouth. She ran a hand though my hair while I kissed her lustfully as I sunk myself into her, swallowing a loud moan as Rachel tilted her head back into the pillows. This was the only thing I needed in this world Rachel, My Rachel.

Rachel's POV

My world became hazy as pleasure shot through my body as Rusty made us as one once again. As Soon as we were done, Russ wraps me in his arms and presses his forehead against mine

"I'm an idiot Rach"

"Russ what are you talking about?"

"I never told you how I was I'm feeling and letting you walk out of my life and never fighting for us, for you. But I promise I will never let you go again because these last couple of years has been the hardest of my life. And I'm saying this cause I need you in my life I love you Rachel"

"I love you too Rusty so much" I said kissing him which soon turned into a make-out until I pulled away

"Say It again" I said he laughed

"I'm serious I've waited almost five years to hear you say it so say it again" He smirked and climbed on top of me and kissed me again.

"I love you, *kiss* I love you *kiss* I love you" He kissed me again and then soon we were making love again.

While they were in their own world they did not hear the door to the hotel room opening


	7. Red Flaged

Danny's POV

I came back to the room after talking to Tess, I was expecting everyone to be out but Frank, Basher, Ruben, and Livingston were in their sitting at the table talking.

"Hey guys what are you all still doing here?"

"Just waiting on Livingston he lost his wallet" Frank said

"Ok, ok I'm ready" Livingston said

"Ay Danny don't you want to come with us mate" Basher asked me

"Oh no I'm fine I'm just going to relax here for the night"

"Alright mate suit yourself are we ready?" Basher asked

"Yeah lets go "Frank said

"Hey wait" I called

"Have any of you seen my sister or Rusty?" I asked

"No" They all shook their heads

"Alright thanks guys" They left I went and sat on the couch to relax and think about how to get Tess back then I heard giggling coming from one of the bedrooms. It sounded like Rachel

"What the Hell" I said under my breath I walked towards the bedrooms and it didn't take a Rocket Scientist to figure out what was happening when I heard moaning from the room suddenly she was screaming out

"RUSTY"

I clutched my fists I'm so going to kill Rusty Ryan. Rusty in bed with my sister how could he do this to me. How could she lie to me, my sister we never lie to each other. And Rusty is supposed to be my best friend this is bullshit. I hate this I know what type of guy Rusty is he's only going to break her heart and I can't let that happen. 

Rachel's POV

When I woke up the next morning I rolled over to Rusty's side of the bed to find it empty typical, he left! Disappointment washed over me

"You're up" a voice said

I looked to the door to see Rusty pushing a cart of food, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms I smiled at him

"I hope you're hungry"

"I thought you had left" I said

"Hey" he put his hand under my chin "I'm never going to make that mistake again I love you Rachel Ocean" he said kissing me

"Hmm I love you too Rusty Ryan, I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing those words," I said sitting up he pulled away

"You might want to cover up unless you're up for another round" He smirked at me when I noticed my boobs were out, I got up put on a pair of boy shorts and Rusty's shirt

"You look better in that shirt than I ever did"

"I know" I smirked

"And easy access"

"You are such a pervert" I laughed walking over to him

"As long as I'm your pervert I don't care" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pull me onto the bed

We set down on the bed and began to eat "So what are we up to today?" I asked

"Going to practice the heist today"

"Ok I need to go shower"

"Mind if I join you?" he asked

"If you can make before I lock the door" I ran as he jumped over the bed to get to the bathroom

Rusty's POV 

No matter what we were doing today I just couldn't stop smiling I finally got my girl back, I got my Rachel back in my arms where she belongs, now I need to find a way to tell Danny. Now were going over the schedule for tomorrow

"Tomorrow the day is your do with it what you like. Call is at 5:30, makeup and costume, Saul's package arrives at 7:05. Linus grabs out codes. All goes well. At 7:30 Yen is locked in and we're committed. From this point we have 30 minutes to blow the power or he suffocates. Once the electricity goes access to the vault and elevator will automatically shut down. That's when we go" I explained to everybody

Now were going through the simulation of what's going to happen tomorrow. We have Yen set up in  
the fake vault to practice his flip

"Ok you're in the middle of the room 10 feet from everything; you have to get from there to the door without touching the floor. What do you do?

"Ten says he shorts it" said Livingston

"Twenty" said everyone else

Yen's trick goes off without a hitch; we give him a round of ampoules when Basher storms in.

"Window or aisle boys"

"Yeah were in deep shit" He finishes

He explained in his lingo how the power rig was fucked up now they are fixing it leaving us with no way to shut the power off tomorrow.

"So unless we intend to do this job in Reno were in Barney" He said

"So?" Danny started

"Barney Rubble, Trouble!" He shouted frustrated

Danny turned to me "We could always-"

"By tomorrow" I cut him off

"Wait a minute we could use a pinch "Basher said

"Could this pinch knockout the power of an entire city say-"Danny suggested

"Las Vegas, yeah I'm sure I could but their only one pinch in the world big enough to manage it" Basher said

"Where is it?" Danny asked

Back at the Hotel

"So what's the plan now" Rachel asked looking at us like we have three heads

"Danny, the Melloys, Linus, Basher, and Yen are going to California to steal the pinch" I told her

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea, it's cutting it kind of close don't you think?"

"Ray we don't have a choice I'll be careful I promise, you just stay here and try to relax ok?" Danny

"Fine but I still don't like it" She said then walked out of the room

"Don't worry Danny I'll take care of her she'll be fine" I told him

"I bet you will" I said under my breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing did anything happen while I was away? With Rachel I mean?"

"No she was fine"

"Well you'd tell me if there was anything wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would Danny I care about her too"

"Like a sister right?"

"Yeah sure"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya"


	8. You're Out

Rachel's POV

Danny and the others had just left to California and the rest of us were stuck here finishing up the loose ends for the job tomorrow. I was going over the safe's blueprints when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Alone at last" Rusty said against my neck

"Yeah. Did you notice how Danny was acting a little weird today?"

"No" He said ask he began to kiss my neck

"Russ I'm being serious" I said

"So I'm I, I'm seriously trying to figure out the fastest way to get you out of these clothes" He turned me around and kissed me

"Rusty" I said against his lips

"Rach its ok Danny is gone and if he does figure us out we'll just tell him we don't need to keep this a secret anymore" He said kissing me again

He cupped my face in his hands. His hands moved from my face to my breasts and grabbed them through my shirt and gave them a squeeze. I moaned and opened my mouth further.

Rusty's POV

I thrust my tongue inside her mouth and was met by her own. I kept running my hands down her body. I moved them back to her lower back and brought her closer to me. I wanted her to feel my erection and just how crazy she made me. I cupped her cute little ass and pulled her up in my arms. She quickly wrapped her legs around me and began running her hands through my hair. I sat her on the desk as we kept kissing and touching everywhere.

"Rusty." She spoke breathlessly as I ran my tongue down her neck and she arched her back exposing her breasts to me.

"I want you Rach." I told her as I snuck my hand inside her shirt and her bra and squeezed her nipples. "I want you so much. I need to be inside you."

She looked into my eyes and I saw her lust and desire. She wanted this just as much I did.

"Take me." She said pulling my lips to her once again.

I didn't need another command from her I picked her up and walked over to her bed and laid her down on the bed and began to savagely rip her clothes off. I left her in her underwear only. I stared at her and her perfect body. She became impatient and sat up taking my own clothes off. She ran her hands down my chest and rubbed my crotch over my pants. She finally unbuttoned my pants and dropped my boxers to the ground without any more hesitation. I took off her bra and began rubbing her breasts and running my tongue over her nipples. As I worked on her nipples, I moved my left hand down. I slipped two fingers inside her panties and then inside her. We both gasped when my fingers went inside.

"You are so wet." I groaned.

I slowly pulled my fingers in and out, and saw the pleasure on her face. She began to moan loudly. Her moans drove me crazy and all I wanted was to be inside her. I ripped her panties off not feeling like I could control myself anymore. I wrapped her legs around me.

"Look at me." I told her placing my erection close to her entrance.

She opened her eyes and I entered her slowly. Her eyes rolled back. "Don't close them." I practically begged her.

As she looked at me, I began thrusting in and out of her. I groaned and growled like an animal as I moved faster.

"God, you are so tight." I was so close to release, but I wanted her to cum first

I moved my hand between our bodies and began rubbing her clit. A few seconds later she screamed. She screamed my name.

"Rusty!" She arched her back and grabbed the bed sheets in her tiny fists. Her face was glorious as she came and that drove me to my own climax.

"Rachel!" I proclaimed as I came.

We lay on the bed, sweaty and satisfied. I wrapped her in my arms and I loved having her next to me.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too Russ." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

I just laid there looking at her I would give her anything what she wanted, I would do whatever it took to make her happy. I began thinking of places where we could go and get away from all of this for a while as I drifted off to sleep.

Rachel's POV

I opened my eyes and was staring straight at the sleeping face of the most gorgeous man alive. Smiled remembering last night then I closed my eyes sleepily. He had made me feel just so damn good and loved. He had told me over and over again that he loved me. I sighed happily and snuggled closer to him, which was hard given that he had me completely wrapped in his arms, and fell asleep again. When I woke up I felt his fingers make small circles on my lower back. I tried staying still so he wouldn't stop.

"You are awake." He stated kissing my head. Of course he felt my breathing change.

"Have you just been creepily staring at me?" I laughed.

"Can you blame me?" He trailed soft kisses from my ear to my neck. "You are so beautiful."

"Stop it," I smacked him playfully giggling. "We need to get up." I said after several minutes of us making out and touching.

"What? Why?" He whined

"Hmm baby whining is not a good look for you" I laughed "We need to be up because Danny and the others should be here soon and you need to meet them in the lobby"

"But I don't want to" He said and pulled me closer

"Look the heist is tonight and as soon as it's over I believe you said something about you and me and a tropical island somewhere"

"You want to go?"

"Yes I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you though I'd rather be with you in Tahiti" I said kissing him

"Fine if that where you want to go we'll go" He said as I began kissing his neck

"I'll hold you to that but now you need to shower and get downstairs" I said climbing off of him

"You tease" 

Rusty's POV

I finally got up and I went to shower and get dressed I came out into the living area to see everyone eating

"Hey you guys order room service without me?"

"No Rachel cooked" Livingston said

"Hey Russ you hungry?" I gave her a look she knew I was always hungry 

"Right like I even have to ask" She said with a laugh she handed me a plate, when Ruben stormed in

"Where are they that what I want to know where the hell are they" He snapped pacing the living room

"They will be here" Saul said

"They will be here- , Schmuck" Ruben said mocking him

"Hey Ruben are you hungry" Rachel asked him

"No I want to know where the hell is your brother."

"Calm down Ruben I'm going to go down to the lobby to see if I see them ok?" I said as I left the room when I got down to the doors I saw the van pulled up and Danny and Linus get out

"You boys have a nice trip?" I asked in the elevator but neither one of them answered

Rachel's POV

When the elevator came back I met them at the doors

"Hey we have a problem"

"What now?" Danny asked irritated

"You've been red flagged. Come on Livingston will explain" I told him

"So what does being red flagged mean?" Linus asked confused

"It means the moment you enter the casino they'll be watching you. Like hawks, hawks with video cameras.

"That's a problem" Danny said

"Saul turn that off will you?" Rusty asked

"I'll turn it off when I'm ready-"

"SAUL!" Rusty yelled

"It's off. It's off"

"Russ calm down yelling at Saul won't fix anything" I told him. He ignored me and kept talking

"Any idea how this happened?"

"No"

"Oh come on he's been chasing Benedict's girl the two of them got into an argument two nights ago" Linus cut in and Danny gave him a look

"I was tailing you" He admitted

"And who told you to do that?" Danny asked

"I did. We were worried you couldn't leave Tess alone" Rusty said

"We?"

"We" I spoke up

"You were in on this Rachel?" He said sounding shocked and hurt

"It was my idea actually. This is a big job Danny we got too much riding on this for it to blow up in our face because you can't forget about your ex."

"Who's Tess" Ruben asked

"My wife"

"Ex-wife" Rusty cut in

"Tess is here?" Saul asked confused

"We didn't know if it would sting you but it did" Rusty said

"Oh see now you two already stuck the knife in my back so you know why you don't just twist it around before ripping it out

"What are you talking about Danny?" I said confused

"Don't act stupid Rachel I know about you and Rusty"

"Danny-"I started

"Don't Danny me Rachel I've always taken care of you before this asshole was even in the picture and this is how you treat me?"

"Danny please listen-"

"No you need to make a decision Right now. Because I'm not going to allow this"

"We don't need you permission to do anything and don't try to turn this on us. You're the one that messed up" Rusty said

"First wasn't talking to you Rusty I was talking to MY sister. So tell me Rach how long has this been going on?"

"Since you got locked up"

"So five years and you didn't think you could tell me this?"

"No Danny we were together for three years and we broke up and hadn't spoken to each other until now"

"Enough of this Danny you're out" Rusty said

"He's out!?" Ruben shouted

"Yes or we call the whole thing off. His involvement puts us at risk"

"This is not your call"

"You made it my call when you put her before us you made it mine"

"This is my job"

"Not anymore"

"Wait, wait, wait he can't just be out who's going to trigger to vault?" Ruben asked

"Kid you up for it?" Rusty asked Linus

"I can do it" Linus answered

"Done. Locate the others tell them the change in plan"

"And you Rachel what do you have to say about this?" Danny asked me

"Danny I-"

"She's fine with it now we going to get going" Rusty cut me off

"It's her choice Rusty," Danny said calmly. "You can't force her and neither can I. She needs to choose."

"Fine," Rusty said

"She chooses, now."

"You have to choose Rach what's it going to be?"

I looked at Rusty and then at Danny

"Danny you're my brother and I love you, but I'm with Rusty and you're going to have to accept that if you want to be in my life"

"Ok that's fine you seem to have it all figured out Rachel. Guess this is good bye baby sister" Danny said leaving the room

"Danny don't leave" I said but he was already gone, I sighed and Rusty wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be ok Rachel I promise" he said in my ear

"What are you all standing around for curtain goes up at 7 get to work" He said

"Tess is with Benedict now? She's too tall for him" Saul said


	9. Fight Night

Rachel' POV

After Danny left Rusty asked me if I help Linus

"Where are you going to put your hands?" I asked him. He crossed them in front of him

"No good" I told him and he sighed and reached up to mess with his tie

"Don't touch your tie look at me. Okay I ask you a question, you need to know the answer my question where do you look?"

He looked down

"No good, you look down they know you're lying, and up they know you don't know the truth. Don't use seven words when four will do, don't shift your weight, look always at your mark but don't stare. Be specific, but not memorable. Be funny but don't make him laugh. He got to like you but forget you the minute you leave his sight and for god sake whatever you don't-"

"Ray! Can you come take a look at this" Livingston called

"Sure"

Rusty's POV

I was going to check on Saul when I got there he was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head

"Saul it's time" I said

He nodded to me and got up

"Ok let's do it"

After Saul left I went to find Rach, she was in the living room and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her

"You ok?" I asked her

"Yeah, I just can't believe my brother just walked out of my life like that"

"It will be ok Rach he'll get over it soon, I know it"

"This wasn't just a regular fight Russ he-"

Just then the twins came back with the cart; I kissed Rach quickly and walked over to them. I looked at Yen

"You ready?"

He nodded

I went back over to the monitors and gave Rachel the ok to give Linus the go head

"Linus you're up" She said into the mic

I was going over the procedure with the twins again

"Okay when do you make the deposit?" I asked

"On your signal" Virgil said

"Dude what do we look like? A couple of peckerwood jackasses?" Turk said with a laugh

Yen walked over and slid into the box

"Amazing how does that feel, you alright?" I asked him

"You want something to read, a magazine?" I asked and he flipped me the finger

"All right counting down thirty minutes of breathing time starts now" I said I closed the safe.

Danny's POV

I walk into the restaurant looking for Tess when she saw me she jumped up and rushed towards me furious

"No Danny I want you out of here"

"Give me one moment"

"I've had it I want you gone"

"Tess come here, hey"

"You are up to something Danny what?"

"And don't say you came here for me you're pulling a job, aren't you? Well know this no matter what it is you won't win me back"

"Tess I just came to say goodbye"

"Goodbye"

Leaned in and kissed her on the cheek

"You be good" I said then walked away when I was stopped at the exit by two shady looking fat guys

"Mr. Ocean"

"Mr. Benedict wishes to see you"

"I thought he might"

Rachel's POV

I was still working at the computers with Livingston when Rusty told me to signal the twins

"Virgil, Turk deliver the package" I said

Rusty was getting ready to go play doctor to Saul, we were watching the screen when Saul wipe his forehead

"That's my cue, give Basher the go" Rusty said as he was leaving he leaned down and kissed me

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said

Then he left and I radioed Basher

"Basher what's your status?" I asked

"BASH!"

"Easy, easy no need to shout luv" He responded

"What's you status"

"I'm nearly there"

"Alright" I said and turned to Livingston who was looking at me

"What?"

"So…..you and Russ huh?"

"Shut up" I got up and walked away

Danny's POV

"How long do you figure Mr. Benedict's going to be?"

They just looked at me

"No cameras in this room huh. Yeah, don't want anybody seeing what goes on in here. He not coming is he?"

They just continued to stare and until there someone banging on the door, and in walk this big six foot muscle-bound biker

"We're going to step outside now, and leave you two to talk things over"

"Alright" I started when he punched me in the face

"OW! Jesus! Bruiser not till later"

"Sorry Danny I forgot"

"It's alright. How's your wife?" I asked

"Pregnant again" He said depressed

"Well it happens, let's get started come here" I said as I pushed the cart over to the vent and bruiser gave me a lift I want on top of the elevator waiting for Linus when he finally came through he looked up at me and jumped

"Jesus!"

"Did you really think I'd sit this one out did you?"

"You didn't trust me?"

"I do now" as I reached down to pull him up

Rusty's POV

I walked through the casino to the vault doors

"Someone called for a doctor?"

Danny's POV

"How did you get here?" Linus asked me

"I had to give a friend a couple million"

"What about Rusty and Rachel, that whole argument, I meant what was that about?"

"Well" I said as I gave him a smile

"Oh come on why not just tell me, why put me through all this?"

"Where's the fun in that? Let's get going"

Rusty's POV

"Come on man, breathe!" as I gave Saul CPR

"Breathe, damn it breathe!"

"I'm sorry, we've lost him" I said out of breath, we picked up Saul and place him in a body bag

Danny's POV

"These things will hold us right?" Linus asked me

"They should" when we were steady I radioed in

"Livingston we're set"

Rusty's POV

"Livingston, we're set" 

Livingston's POV

"Basher, we're set"

"Hang on a minute chief" He said

"We don't have a minute Yen's going to suffocate"

"Well then you better leave off bothering me, don't you think?"

Danny's POV

We waited until the power was out and we cracked the glow sticks and drop them

"OK crack them"

"Now go"

We dropped but stopped stop just of the bottom and cut ourselves loose, we smoked bombed the guards outside the vault and placed the explosives

"You thing Yen made it out ok?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine"

"There's a 95-pound Chinese man with $160 million behind this door" I said

"Let's get them out"

"Yeah, here we go counting down from twenty starting now"

I pulled the trigger on the detonator but it didn't go off

"Did you check the batteries?" Linus asked

I gave him a look

"You know you lose focus in this game for just a second"

"I know, somebody gets hurt you don't hear Yen complaining"

We blew the doors when they opened we saw Yen

"Where the fuck you been?"

"Sorry" We said together


	10. Job well done

Livingston's POV

By now Frank, Saul, and Basher were back in the room we were all watching Danny and guys pack up the money

"That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen" Saul said still look at the screen

"Rachel you're up" I said through the mic

Rachel's POV

"Rachel you're up "I heard through my earpiece, I dialed the number

"Hello" Tess said into the phone

"May I have a word with Mr. Benedict?"

"Who the hell is this?" He answered

"The woman who's robbing you"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken"

"Are you watching your monitors? Okay keep watching in this town your luck can change that quickly"

"All right you proved your point. You broke into my vault, congratulations, you're dead" He said

"Maybe"

"Maybe may I ask how you expect to leave? Do you believe I'll let you take my money out of my casino doors?"

"No you're going to carry it out for us"

"Why would I do that?"

"Look at your monitors as you manager's probably reporting you have over $160 million in your vault tonight we're only packing up half that. We're leaving the other half booby-trapped as a hostage you let our $80 million go and you keep yours that's the deal you try and stop us we'll blow both cash loads" I explained I turned around to see Tess standing behind me

"Mr. Benedict you can lose $80 million tonight secretly or you can lose a $160 million publicly, it's your decision." I pulled the phone away from my ear

"Hi" I said with a smile

"Where's Danny?" She snapped at me

"Danny's fine he's in good form, he requests that you go upstairs and watch TV" I told her

"He does?"

"It alright Tess I promise"

"Alright we have a deal" Benedict said through the phone

"Fantastic. Here's what you do: the guys in the vault will put 6 bags in the elevator, which will rise to you cages three of your guards will pick up the bags and carry them out into the casino. Now if they take more than 20 seconds to reach the floor or if there's a switch we'll blow everything.

"She's in the casino be the slots" I heard someone whisper on the other end

"Of course I am in fact I'm staying in your hotel, I have two words for you mini bar. When your guys hit the casino floor a white unmarked van will pull up outside and you guards will load the bag into the van's rear, if anyone so much as approaches the driver door, once again we'll blow everything. When I hear the van is away and the money is secure, my men will leave and once their exit it secure you'll get your vault back."

"Now I have complied with your every request would you agree?"

"I would" I agreed

"Now I have one my own-"I cut off the conversation by sitting the phone down and walking away

No one's POV

"I want everyone in position I want my vault back by the time that van hit the tarmac"

The SWAT team moves in position to take back the vault

"Night goggles on prepare to cut power" said the team leader

"Cutting power now"

"Breaching the elevator doors now, we got two guards bound, and unconscious, wait a minute

"Guys! Someone's here!"

"Take him down now!"

"I got him!"

A pause of gun fire and then there was an explosion

"Lights! We need power now!"

"Give it to him, what going on down there?" asked Benedict

"It appears an explosive incendiary device had been detonated"

"Sir our search yielded no suspect nor can we determine how they entered or exited the premises"

"Take your men out" said Benedict

"May I suggest you-"

"Now!" he demanded

"It's your vault sir, blue team move out!"

As the SWAT team left Benedict noticed the Bellagio plate on the floor

"Walsh cue up the tape from the robbery"

"Yes sir I'm looking at it now"

"Does it say Bellagio on the vault floor?"

"No sir but I don't understand"

"We had it installed on Tuesday; the tape of those men robbing us was a fake"

"What?"

"It was staged"

"I don't understand what happened to all that money?"

Danny's POV

I crawled back into the storage room

"Ok Bruiser now"

He began punching me in the stomach then knocked me to the floor when Benedict came in 

"Hey Benedict how's the other fight going?" I asked sarcastically

"Pick him up"

"Did you have a hand in this?"

"Did I have my hand in what?"

"I'll ask you one more time, did you have your hand in this?"

"Benedict I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Ok your free to go, show him out"

"What happened Benedict you get robbed or something?"

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Where's my money"

"What if I told you I could get you money back….if you give up Tess? What would you say?"

"I would say yes"

"Ok I know a guy we were in the joint together you give me 72 hours I can get your money back"

"You know a guy, show Mr. Ocean the exit and call his and call the police I'm sure he's in violation of him parole."

Rachel's POV

We pulled into the construction site changed our clothes and walked over to the Bellagio to look at the fountain

Danny's POV

I was being cuff and put into the car I heard shouting I looked up to see Tess

"Wait, wait, wait that's my husband, Danny"

"Tess I told you I knew what I was doing"

"I didn't"

"Alright lets go" the cop cut in

"How long will you be?"

"About three to six months I guess

Rachel's POV

I stood leaning on Rusty's shoulder watching the fountain go off every few minutes, Rusty wrapped his arm around me

"Let's go" he whispered to me

"Ok"

We walked off leaving the rest of them

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"I do believe I promised you a nice vacation somewhere"

"Oh yeah I think did somewhere along the lines of Tahiti or something like that" I laughed

"I love you Rusty"

"I love you too Rach"


	11. Three to Six months later

Three to six months later

Rachel' Pov

Today is finally the day Danny gets out of prison I'm so excited to see him but still a little nervous about how we left things. In case you didn't know that part of the fight was real. Things with Rusty have been amazing but now that I'll have my brother back everything will be perfect. We see Danny coming out in the same suit he got arrested in months ago.

"Hope you were the groom" Rusty joked

"Ted Nugent called he wants his shirt back" Danny retorted

"Hey Danny" I said

"Hey Rach, you look good"

"I'm good" I said

"Are you happy?"

"Very"

"Good, then I'm happy for you, now get over here and hug me" He said

"Come on" Rusty said and we walked over to the car

"Thirteen million each and you drive this piece of shit across country to get me"

"I blew it all on the suit"

"Where are they?"

"Back row sliver Sudan 10:00" I said

"We stopped and picked up your personal affects hope you don't mind" Rusty said as Danny leaned in the back and saw Tess

"I'm not sure these belong to me" He said then climbs in the back

"Hi"

"Hi"

"You said you sold this"

"I did say that"

"Liar"

"Thief" Tess said then Danny pulled her in for a kiss as Rusty let and top back as we pulled out of the lot.


End file.
